Lambda Squad (Republic)
Lambda Squad History Recruitment and training Battle of Mygeeto Mission to the Prosecutor Recon on Devaron Around 21 BBY,Star Wars Annual 2011 the commandos of Delta Squad were dispatched to Devaron in the aftermath of battle waged there. They were ordered to search for survivors of the engagement. Finding none, they recovered the bodies of Jedi Halsey and his Padawan, Knox, and returned them to Coruscant. Upon landing at the Jedi Temple, the squad was met by Jedi High Council Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Adi Gallia and Saesee Tiin, who concluded that the deaths of the Roonan Jedi and his apprentice were a sign of a new threat to the Republic. Their suspicion was confirmed when security footage of the massacre was recovered which including a hologram of Halsey's death at the hands of an as-yet unknown assassin. With the data from Nar Hej Shipping, Delta tracked down the Twi'lek freight pilot Leb Chura to Kerif City on Bogg 4, where they interrogated Chura with the assistance of General Jusik. Chura had been moving cloning materials from Arkania to Dorumaa, but the Twi'lek had already relayed this information to Skirata and Vau previously. In order to keep Skirata and his quest a secret, Jusik influenced Chura to recall Mandalorians wearing green armor instead of Skirata and Vau's more recognizable black and golden sets when asked, and upon learning that Chura had delivered the consignment to a location near Dorumaa's Tropix Island Resort, Jusik erased the pilot's memory of both Delta and Skirata's band, along with deleting the records on his datapad. In spite of this, Delta still had their next lead and—after diverting to retrieve SCUBA trooper armor—traveled to the watery resort world of Dorumaa. When they arrived, Delta acted as part of a utilities maintenance crew in order to gather surveillance; intercepted communication on the police frequency led them to a collapsed area underneath Tropix's neighboring ActionWorld island. There, they found the skeletal remains of a dead human that had been chained beneath the water, and the collapsed entrance facility that had previously belonged to Ko Sai. Skirata and his crew had arrived first, capturing the Kaminoan scientist, destroying the laboratory, and taking her back to Skirata's home on Mandalore. The squad was tasked with the slow excavation of the area; at one point they were able to insert a small strip-cam through an available opening, finding the armored remains of the Mandalorian bodyguards Ko Sai had hired. After weeks of excavation under the observation of Jusik, Delta Squad would uncover no evidence of Ko Sai—there was none to be found since she had been wisked unwillingly away to Mandalore. They would, however, remain unyieldingly loyal in covering for Jusik's absence while the Jedi Knight attended to the severely injured Fi on Coruscant. Five hundred and forty-eight days into the Clone Wars, the commandos of Delta Squad would be called back to Special Operations Brigade on Coruscant where they were met by Kal Skirata. There, Skirata gave Sev a package containing Ko Sai's severed head; the rogue Kaminoan had taken her own life while being held on Mandalore, and was cut into pieces post-mortem. Sev then delivered Ko Sai's head to General Zey for confirmation of death, neglecting the details of how it had come into Delta's possession while still telling Zey as much of the truth as he knew using tightly wound word games. Though he had been hoping for a better outcome, Zey still congratulated Delta Squad on their good work in finding Ko Sai, and rewarded their efforts with a day's leave to do with what they wished. The war drags on Seven hundred and thirty-six days after the Battle of Geonosis—on the second anniversary of the start of the Clone Wars—the members of Delta Squad would find themselves at Arca Barracks on Coruscant awaiting assignment. While there, Scorch and Sev came upon Kal Skirata and Walon Vau together on the barracks' parade ground, engaged with reciting the names of fallen clone commandos, both from within their respective training companies and without, in the Mandalorian custom for honoring dead comrades and loved ones. Upon investigating, both Sev and Scorch ended up joining the two sergeants in the commemoration ritual, along with a number of other commandos who joined in as the list of names went on. When they reached the list's end, Skirata took the time to say a few encouraging words to the assembled soldiers, and wished them all to stay safe so that they might be able to see his young grandson grow up. As the crowd dispersed, Sev turned his attention toward calibrating his HUD, although Scorch kept an eye on his former training sergeant long enough to see Vau and Skirata meeting with fellow former Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar trainers Mij Gilamar and Wad'e Tay'haai for reasons unknown to the two commandos. Several months later, approximately nine hundred and seventy days into the war, Delta Squad found themselves on the Separatist-aligned Mid Rim planet of Haurgab. Originally, while Jedi General Mlaske and the Grand Army's 85th Infantry Brigade were already operating on Haurgab, the only Republic commando presence on the dusty backwater world had been Omega Squad, sent to assassinate a key leader of the pro-Separatist Maujasi. However, as time passed, the Republic began to assign more and more Grand Army forces to Haurgab and Delta Squad, much to their displeasure, soon became among them. During a visit from General Etain Tur-Mukan—having replaced Bardan Jusik as commander of Delta Squad's Commando Group, Zero Five Commando, following his resignation as a Jedi General and his departure from the Jedi Order—the four members of Delta Squad joined a number of other clone troops in the mess hall of the Republic's base on the outskirts of the Haurgab city of Hadde. While Delta was sitting down at a table with their food, the base was struck by a missile from within the city limits; though numerous troopers were killed and wounded in the attack both from the blast and the resultant shrapnel, Delta Squad had been spared the worst injuries thanks to their hardy Katarn armor. Their Omega Squad compatriots would survive without injury as well, and together the two squads would lead the counter-attack on the rebel forces, along with with General Tur-Mukan and elements of the 85th and 14th Infantry Brigades. As Delta and Omega rode into the city atop patrol vehicles, flanked by multiple Nek Pup armored gun platforms for fire support, Scorch was having a difficult time dealing with the attack on the base and the deaths of the troopers in the mess. When they had arrived at the house where the missile had originated, Scorch insisted on being part of the assault team for the raid while the rest of Delta stood by as security to deal with any potential attack from another source. Omega Squad's Darman blew open the door with a breaching grenade, and Scorch lobbed another grenade through the blasted-open entrance before following Atin and Corr—Omega Squad's replacement for Fi, following a traumatic brain injury during a mission to Gaftikar—into the house. During the shootout, four rebels were taken captive, while another three were killed. Death would prove not to be enough for Scorch, however: the infuriated commando dragged the rebels' lifeless bodies out into the street where he riddled them with blasterfire before finally spitting on each of the charred corpses. General Tur-Mukan made a point of speaking with Scorch afterward, offering to ease his mind with the Force. Nine hundred and ninety-seven days after the Battle of Geonosis, just over four weeks after the events on Haurgab, Delta Squad was present during a secret meeting between their former training sergeant Walon Vau and General Arligan Zey, wherein Vau was asked by Zey to keep an eye out for any anti-Republic actions being taken by his fellow Cuy'val Dar, Kal Skirata. Though the squad did not believe Skirata would do anything to jeopardize the clones he'd come to care so much about, Vau instructed Delta to remain out of the affair for their own good. The next day, they would again be present as Vau delivered a report to Zey in which he insinuated that although the culprit delving into the Republic Treasury system had turned out not to be Skirata, Vau had forcefully persuaded Skirata not to cause any more further trouble. Vau then stated his intent to extract the true culprit from Republic Domestic Security custody in order to question her, and although Delta Squad offered their assistance in the matter, Vau would turn down their offer and instead instructed the commandos to focus their attention on their next mission. Kashyyyk Rescue of Tarfful Around one thousand and seventy days after the Battle of Geonosis, Delta Squad was sent to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk in the Mytaranor sector. Following a Separatist-backed invasion by Trandoshan slavers, the Wookiee chieftain Tarfful had been taken prisoner. Tarfful had spent years combating Trandoshan slaving parties, and without him the Wookiees turned to the Republic for assistance. In response, Delta Squad was deployed to Kashyyyk in order to extract Tarfful from captivity, in a mission that would see Delta under the oversight of Advisor CC-01/425 yet again. Delta Squad covertly inserted into Kashyyyk via LAAT/i gunship, rappelling down to the planet's surface from the troop bay. Once on the ground, the squad moved through the planet's dense jungle until coming upon the camp of the Trandoshan slavers. Battling their way inside, the squad was ambushed in a narrow corridor by Trandoshan mercenaries on the overhead catwalks, forcing them to make an escape through a maintenance shaft toward a landing zone. After securing the landing zone, the commandos caught a glimpse of a Belbullab-22 starfighter, matching its profile to General Grievous' ship, Soulless One. Continuing through the slaver's base, Delta freed a number of imprisoned Wookiees on their way to locate Tarfful before Delta's advisor tasked the squad with another objective: confirming Grievous' presence on Kashyyyk. Climbing a tower close to the General's landing pad, Delta managed a visual confirmation on the General himself, before nearly being attacked by one of Grievous' IG-100 MagnaGuards. Rushing down the tower, Delta Squad found Tarfful being escorted to Grievous' fighter by two MagnaGuards; although Tarfful was able to successfully destroy the droids on his own, Grievous fled the planet in his starfighter, leaving behind another pair of MagnaGuards. Though Grievous had initially wanted the Wookiee chieftain alive for questioning, once denied of that opportunity, the commander of the Separatist Droid Army instead ordered Tarfful dead so as to deny the Republic the valuable intelligence Tarfful possessed. Delta Squad engaged the deadly droids in an effort to protect Tarfful, although the Wookiee warrior refused to back down from his attackers. Together, the commandos and their Wookiee ally defeated the droids, and Tarfful was taken to Coruscant in order to enlist further Republic assistance. Further actions With Tarfful free of his captors, Delta Squad assaulted another Trandoshan encampment in the forests of Kashyyyk. There, they found that the camp was not simply another Trandoshan slavers camp, but a Separatist supply base and a staging ground for a full-scale attack on Kashyyyk. With this knowledge in mind, Advisor CC-01/425 ordered the squad to infiltrate the encampment and do as much damage to the Separatists operations as possible. While assaulting the base, Delta encountered an armed minefield which they managed to deactivate, only to reactivate the mines with the arrival of a number of droidekas; using the Separatists own mines, Delta destroyed the attacking droidekas and continued on to a nearby landing pad. Fighting off waves of Trandoshan mercenaries bolstered by the arrival of a Trandoshan dropship filled with supplies and fresh troops, Delta Squad destroyed the landing platform before receiving orders to shut down the base. The squad encountered an advanced spider droid—which they were able to destroy by releasing a cargo crane's payload over top of the droid—before being joined by a LAAT/i gunship which finished off the droid presence and airlifted Delta Squad out of the Trandoshan base. By this point in time—1,070 days after the Battle of Geonosis—Jedi General Etain Tur-Mukan had been sent to join Delta Squad on Kashyyyk by Arligan Zey; though Zey did not doubt Delta's ability to complete the mission on their own, he felt that they would benefit from Tur-Mukan's presence onworld. Upon destroying the Separatist–Trandoshan staging base, Tur-Mukan relayed the significance of the Kachirho bridge to the commandos of Delta Squad—were the bridge to be destroyed, the Separatist supply lines would be cut off, while the Wookiees would be able to construct smaller bridges to circumvent the loss, an option the Confederacy's battle droids didn't have. Moving through an occupied market concourse, Delta fought their way through numerous Trandoshan grenadiers and heavily armed mercenaries aided by a defense force of Wookiees defending their homes, tearing Trandoshans limb from limb. After battling another advanced spider droid and countless battle droids atop the Kachirho Bridge, Delta Squad placed a detonation pack at the center of the bridge where it was weakest. However, when Boss attempted to detonate the charge, the explosives suffered a misfire. Undeterred, Scorch borrowed a rocket launcher from a female Wookiee, and used it to destroy the bridge. Thirteen days later, Delta would continue operations on Kashyyyk, even as Coruscant came under attack by General Grievous. While preparing to ambush a Separatist droid patrol, Scorch and Sev listened in to the comlink traffic from Coruscant, learning that only commandos in the Inner Rim had received the Code Five signal to return to Coruscant immediately. When General Tur-Mukan expressed her concern for her loved ones residing on the Republic's besieged capital, Delta Squad took it upon themselves to comfort her, and when she revealed that she had a son, they promised to keep her secret. Though the battle droid patrol would fall victim to Wookiee-make pitfalls, Delta and Tur-Mukan ambushed a small group of Trandoshans scouting through the Wroshyr trees, disposing of their dead bodies via a carnivorous plant. Five days later, with the crisis on Coruscant over, Delta Squad was joined on Kashyyyk by the clone forces of Jedi General Quinlan Vos, arriving from Boz Pity. In addition, General Yoda was inbound with the 41st Elite Legion and Wookiee Chieftain Tarfful, set to land within thirty standard minutes. However, a ''Recusant''-class light destroyer had taken up position to engage Yoda's cruiser and halt the debarking of additional ground troops. With a bit of good-natured coaxing from General Tur-Mukan, Delta Squad infiltrated a Separatist turbolaser battery complex with the intent to commandeer the contained firepower to take out the Recusant-class destroyer. With Clone Commander Gree considering alternative landing sites—each too far removed from the main offensive to be effective—Delta Squad captured one Wookiee dual missile turret for each commando, and opened fire on the Commerce Guild destroyer, joined in the attack by a wing of General Vos' LAAT/i gunships. After sustaining heavy damage, the Recusant destroyer began to fall, but while the majority of Delta Squad planned for a hasty exit, Sev radioed in with a report of coming under attack from multiple hostiles. When Boss ordered the squad to go back for Sev, Vos' Forward Air Controller instead ordered Delta to leave, stating that the order had come directly from General Yoda himself. Though Scorch argued to the point of tears, Boss forced him to comply and moved the remaining three members of Delta Squad onto the gunship that had arrived to extract them, but not without first making a guilty apology to Sev. Onboard the gunship, Advisor CC-01/425 confronted Boss via hologram and ordered him to get his squad under control. The advisor then patched through a transmission from General Yoda, who stated that Delta Squad's efforts had enabled the Republic to establish forward command in Kachirho, and that the Republic would continue to rely on their skills in the coming battle. Delta Squad was then retasked with a new set of objectives for Kashyyyk. Imperial service Not long after the conclusion of Republic action on Kashyyyk and the issuing of Order 66, which branded the Jedi traitors to the Republic who were to be shot on sight, the Clone Wars would come to an end when the old Republic was transformed into the new Galactic Empire, under the leadership of the now Emperor Palpatine. Nearly eleven-hundred days after the Battle of Geonosis, the three remaining members of Delta Squad found themselves stationed at the Imperial Army Training Center on Centax-2, one of the moons of Coruscant and the location of the secret Spaarti cloning cylinder-based second clone army that Palpatine had created. There, they would continue to lament the loss of Sev, especially in the face of the revelation that although Omega Squad members Atin and Corr had deserted the Grand Army, Darman and Niner had joined Delta in the new Imperial Army because Darman had refused to leave a badly wounded Niner behind on his own. Three weeks after the formation of the new Empire, Delta Squad—with a new replacement for Sev among their ranks—gathered at the 501st Legion headquarters on Coruscant with a number of other former Republic commandos and Advanced Recon Commandos for an audience with Darth Vader. There, Vader reformed the Republic's former special forces soldiers as the Imperial Commando Special Unit, an elite unit within the Imperial 501st Legion that would be tasked with hunting down Jedi who managed to escape Order 66, along with clone deserters, Jedi sympathizers, and other Imperial dissidents. Their serial numbers' "RC" prefix replaced with an "IC" to denote their new position as Imperial Commandos, the squad would also find themselves given a different and more numerically-based name, similar to the former Omega Squad being deemed "Squad 40". Although initially under the command of the Emperor's Hand, Sa Cuis, the Imperial Commando Special Unit would be taken over by Imperial Commander Roly Melusar—a native of the planet Dromund Kaas and a man with a firm hatred of all Force-users—following Cuis' death. Though Fixer was impressed by Melusar's earnest style of command, it would be Melusar's zealous hate for the Jedi and all other beings who could wield the Force that would lead Scorch to tag Melusar with the nickname of "Holy Roly", a name that would in fact stick among the ranks of the Imperial Commando Special Unit. Members Captain Torin 'Striker' Archer RC-1138, known by the nickname of "Boss", was Delta Squad's leader. Holding the rank of sergeant, Boss had earned both the respect and loyalty of his squad, and in return he did his all to be a strong and effective leader.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Relatively taciturn, Boss was not a man of many words, and much of what he did say came in the form of orders issued to the other members of Delta Squad. Interestingly enough, despite being raised and trained by Cuy'val Dar sergeant Walon Vau, Boss would come to speak with Jango Fett's own Concord Dawn accent and speech patterns—though this trait was common to the flash-learned standard clone troops, as well. Boss cared a great deal for his squad, and like most other clone commandos, viewed his squadmates as brothers. Lt. Ryli 'Pulse' Kolzen Lt. Ryli Kolzen, known as "Pulse", is the second-in-command of Lambda Squad. Lt. Kolzen was selected for Lambda Squad primarily for her vast knowledge in computers, engineering disciplines, slicing skills, and languages. She had a habit of showing off her intellect by spouting off the calculations and technical aspects of ideas, often as they are brought up. Her sense of humor was dry and snarky, teasing her squadmate Hunter often, but had something of a soft spot for the team's demolitions expert and medic, Atlas. RC-1207 "Sev" Sgt. Aron Hozin grew up on Bastion, and was fifteen years old when the planet was sacked. Though his family was killed in the original attack, Aron himself managed to avoid detection from Imperium forces for several days, managing to gather supplies, ambush squads, and even relayed the coordinates of an Imperium command post to the Imperial and Republic forces before being captured. He was eventually saved by Jedi Knight Kiwron Tirladdik, and promptly enlisted into the scout trooper corps. Years later, he fought alongside Kiwron's son Kadvarr in the liberation of Bastion. Aron greatly reveres and respects the Jedi for their help in regaining his homeland from the Sith Imperium. Sgt. 'Atlas' Rhothrrawk = Atlas Equipment and DC-15s, wielded by Delta Squad]] Commando squads in Arca Company were equipped with Crusader-class armor, an experimental prototype of darktrooper armor developed by the Empire in the early days of the war. Each member of the squad chose to decorate their armor with different paint schemes and colors unique to them. Their helmets possessed advanced Heads-up displays, along with sophisticated comlink systems that could broadcast long range or appear to be silent to anyone outside of the squad channel or even outside of the wearer's own helmet. The armor was also designed with servos to assist the commandos in various ways, such as lifting heavier loads, dampening weapon recoil, increasing weapon stability, and efficiency in more dexterous tasks (Pulse was able to achieve typing speeds of up to 311 WPM while wearing her set of armor), as well as greatly increasing the commandos' prowess in martial arts. Augmentations In order to be better equipped to hunt down Sith, Zerek Company was outfitted with biological and biomechanical augmentations to increase their reaction times, muscle mass, and bone density, as well as their overall conditioning. These augmentations coupled with their equipment and training caused a fully-manned squad to be quite effective against force-sensitives under the right conditions. Category:Galactic Republic commando squads Category:Imperial military units